


Christmas Truce

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:"If we can set aside our war to meet up like this, enjoy one another,likeone another, can't we just end the war?"
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	Christmas Truce

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Peace on Earth

"You're a sentimental fool, Prime," Megatron said, his hands tight on Optimus' jaw and hip. "What does it matter if a few dozen humans paused one of their wars decades ago? What do I care about their celebrations?"

Optimus tried to shake his head. "You don't," he said, voice glitching to static. "But I matter." Megatron growled and thrust harder, making Optimus gasp and his head fall back. "Care about me," he added, panting as he pulled his legs up higher and hooked his thighs over Megatron's hips. The next plunge went deeper, and Optimus moaned as pleasure sang through his frame.

"Shut up. You're killing the mood." Megatron then caught Optimus' main energon line between his teeth and bit down.

"Doesn't... nnngh... Doesn't feel like it." Didn't feel like it at all as Optimus slipped past the point of no return. A few more driving thrusts of Megatron's spike, a slow grinding roll of hips, and Optimus cried out his release into the starlit night. It echoed back off the stone cliff face, Megatron's growl of completion chasing it.

For a while they laid on the ground, tangled together and keeping one another warm, but soon the cold began to creep back in and become noticeable. Optimus squirmed, and Megatron pulled back, sitting up on his knees.

"Fine. One week of peace," Megatron said as he cleaned up.

Optimus grinned up at him. "Why not forever?"

Megatron snorted, but his optics caught and held to Optimus'. "Because you won't listen."

"I'd like to. I'd really like us to learn to hear each other and compromise, find a way forward that benefits all of us." Optimus sat up and caught Megatron's hands. "Please. There has to be a way. We both want to end the war. We both want peace and for our people to be free."

Megatron huffed and rolled his optics. "Sentimental idiot."

"I'd really like to be _your_ sentimental idiot." Optimus shrugged and shook his head a little. "If we can set aside our war to meet up like this, enjoy one another, _like_ one another, can't we just end the war?"

With a low grumble of sound, Megatron leaned in and kissed Optimus. "You addle my processors."

"Thank you."

"Cheeky," Megatron said and nipped Optimus' lip. "But I can never tell if you mean it or if you're just using me."

Optimus jerked his head back, mouth dropping in shock even as his field flashed out hurt. For a few long moments, his jaw worked, but his vocalizer wouldn't engage, leaving him clicking and sputtering, torn between the urge to punch Megatron square in the face and burst into tears.

"Well, I do suppose that's an answer."

Optimus struggled when Megatron caught his shoulders at first, but gave it up and leaned into the embrace. "I'm not using you!"

"Yes, I gathered that."

"Fragger," Optimus growled and gave Megatron's neck a sharp bite, making sure it actually stung in the unpleasant way.

"None of that!" Megatron said as he jerked to the side. "And fine. If nothing else I believe _you_ are as sincere as I am. Contact me in the morning through official channels and we'll begin."

"You won't let Starscream goad you out of it?" Optimus said as he wound his arms around Megatron's back and pressed close.

"No. But if you can convince that shuttle of his to call him and distract him in the morning too, that would be helpful."

Optimus leaned back and met Megatron's optics, the shock still jangling through him. "Are you telling me they've been in contact?"

"You didn't know?" Megatron snickered and grabbed Optimus' chin to pull him into a kiss. "Drive safe, Optimus. And call me in the morning."

Optimus watched him stand, wanting to pull Megatron back down, and then the reality of it hit him and he launched to his feet and threw himself at Megatron. "Thank you!" he gasped and clung tight, his face tucked into Megatron's neck. "We can do this. I know we can."

Megatron chuckled and held Optimus in return. "You're ridiculous, but I suppose the payoff for peace is getting such a happy and enthusiastic lover in my berth."

"Oh... An _actual_ berth," Optimus said on a moan. "We've never done it there."

Megatron laughed again, and Optimus indulged himself in believing it was a little freer than any time before. Certainly more genuinely happy. "Tomorrow," he said with a final kiss.

"Tomorrow," Optimus promised.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
